theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Old Ones
} The Old Ones } Coven Information Founding Time Between 1100-1200 B.C. Residence New York City, NY Founded By Eric } Membership Information Members Eric (Leader) Vincent Michael André Camille Ariana Occupation Enforcement of the Vampire Law "We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the original family, and from us all, vampires were created." ~Eric~ The Old Ones are pure-blood vampires, and also are the first vampires in existence and as such, all vampires are blood-descended from them. They are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. The Old Ones is the highest ranking body that serves as the governing authority over all vampires. Using state-of-the-art technology and a consolidated aggregation, The Old Ones controls every aspect of the institutionalized vampire society, from the monarchs to the agenda of various nomadic congregations within the celestial dominion, by setting law and settling disputes. Defying the required obligations and regulations of The Old Ones is considered an act of treason. The Old Ones are the largest and most powerful vampire coven, as the only one ranking higher in number and power, but more mature and stable than most of the others, a result of abstaining from live human blood. They are known to be very loyal to each other and put more value on human life than most other vampires. Each member maintains several well-tended identities, complete with documents to support them, which allows The Old Ones to establish themselves in new locations as necessary. They currently live in Manhattan, New York, which they have no plans of leaving, unless forced to. Each time The Old Ones move to a new place, the relationships they claim to share with one another may shift, too. In one place, two members might pose as father and adopted son, in another, brothers, or uncle and nephew. Regardless, the bonds of love and respect between them are the same. History The Old Ones are the first and original vampire family in existence and as such, all vampires are blood-descended from them. The Old Ones was born during the year of 11 B.C. They are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. Each of them were conceived from a mortal feminist known as Trinity whom became eradicated during the ramification of the horrendous process. In the beginning of their origin, there are classificated as six vampires whom are obliged to liberate preliminated numeration within the supernatural dominion in order to cultivate seclusion and delegated terminations. According to first-born vampire Eric, the family is very close for formidable and gratificational reasons. They are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. The Old Ones possess no weaknessess like others created after their time. Centuries after the original aggregation discovered that they were considered the first of their kind, they became the hierarchy of the vampire world. They are considered the most hated and feared of all vampires around the world. Purpose Although they are considered the official diabolical and orchestrational congregation of original vampires; they still act as though they are, and are an incredibly influential coven. They are also considered night-time patrons of the arts as because of their inability to sleep, each of them study the arts during illumuninated interims. The Old Ones act as guardians, keeping the secret society of vampires hidden from the human world as needed. They often send others to travel from their current residential dominion in order to eradicate over-zealous covens from exposing vampires through mass eradication of every vampire (and any humans) present. Laws Acting as the official royalty of vampires around the world, The Old Ones have implemented and are enforcing a number of rules of conduct, or laws, that all vampires are expected to obey or get sentenced to death if they don't comply with the laws. There aren't many of them, and they mainly concern the secrecy surrounding the existence of vampires. *Incapable of self-control, and therefore a threat of exposure, immortal children are not to be created. Numerous of immortals were executed under this law. *Dealing with Children of the Moon, except for the purpose of extermination, is prohibited. *False witness, regardless of intent, is forbidden. *Mortal hunting is forbidden in New York City, the city of residence of The Old Ones; their food is brought from outside, sometimes from quite far away. *Hunts must be inconspicuous, with victims unlikely to be missed; their remains must be disposed of and territory must be changed often. *Newborn vampires must be trained before they can be released on their own. Methods have been identified to do so, and they often require more than one mature vampire to be used. *Rebellion against The Old Ones is prohibited. Of course, it is nearly impossible to succeed. Throughout the centuries, many vampires are born after the laws were established, and every vampire was taught of these laws by their creator. Though they think of the laws as an accepted fact, they do not know that it is really The Old Ones scheme to excess control of the vampire world. But it is to this day, many vampires are still continuing obeying this law. Like the Sovereign Coven are obeying, which leads them to move approximately every 6 to 7 years to stop talk in the human world. Members Affiliates Gordon: is a hybrid, a member of The Old Ones coven and the son of Vincent and Destiny. His family consists of his three uncles Eric, Michael & André, along with his three aunts Camille, Ariana, and Isabella. He is considered very mature for his age as he is the second hybrid in the world (next to his uncle André). He is currently a high school student in the public school system of New York City. Considering that he can shift at will due to his species, Gordon feels that he wants to become more than what his nature defines him to be. Along with the rest of his family, except for his uncle Eric, Gordon feeds upon "blood bags" in order to survive. Alissa: is a vampire and the adoptive daughter of Eric and Isabella. Alissa is a member upon the original congregation of immortals. Alissa is considered to be classificated as the miracle ascension from her ratificational guardians, as their internal liberation of obtaining a specific proficient member has jubilated gratified merriment. She has the monumental abilities to demonstrate individuals her mental cogitation by touching them and break through their mental defenses. Along with her adoptive siblings, Alissa is an integral member of the original aggregation and preserves their distinction and moral vindications against specific immortal celestial that are secluded to eradicate their coven. Kate: is a vampire and a student who recently transferred to New York University. She met and began to fall for vampire Michael as she matriculates throughout her freshman year. While on a date, Kate mentions to Michael that she knows what he is, which he seems astounded by glad at the fact that it doesn't provoke nor scare her. Kate is a friend to The Old Ones and honor their oath of not feeding upon humans, including herself. Sariah: is a vampire and the ex-lover of André during the 18th century. She was born in St. Austell, England during the times of the Revolutionary War. It is unknown when she transfigured into an immortal. She came across André during a night in the park while hunting and discovered him in his wolf form. While transitioning back into man form, she fell for André that instant. During the years, they had a peaceful & relaxative relationship, until Sariah began slaughtering innocent victims. Knowing that unsatisfied André, Sariah tried but couldn't deny what she truly was until André depated from her. Leaving her heartbroken, Sariah spent the last 300 years trying to re-ignite the relationship between herself and André. Kayla: is a vampire and one of Eric's companions and closest friends since the beginning of her transition into an immortal. She has fought with Eric, Richard, Derren and the rest of The Old Ones in the first supernatural war against Connor's newborn army during the 1500's. She has remained loyal under the oath of The Old Ones and currently still is a faithful friend to the family of the vampire authority. Selene: is a vampire, whom is the progeny of her bestfriend Vincent, which occured during the early 1600's. She is currently a pediatrician in the city of Philadelphia, PA. She is truly loyal to Vincent and has been by his side for over four centuries until she wanted to live her life and learn to live on her own as an immortal. As time progressed, Vincent and Selene has definitely kept in contact, due to him convincing her that is wasn't safe at the time Connor was creating another newborn army, but she convinced him that she had to stay due to her clients. Richard: is a vampire and one of Eric's companions and closest friends since the beginning of his transition into an immortal. He has fought with Eric, Kayla, Derren and the rest of The Old Ones in the first supernatural war against Connor's newborn army during the 1500's. He has remained loyal under the oath of The Old Ones and currently still is a faithful friend to the family of the vampire authority. Derren: is a vampire and one of Eric's companions and closest friends since the beginning of his transition into an immortal. He has fought with Eric, Kayla, Richard and the rest of The Old Ones in the first supernatural war against Connor's newborn army during the 1500's. He has remained loyal under the oath of The Old Ones and currently still is a faithful friend to the family of the vampire authority. Kristina: is an ancient vampire of the Old World and Eric's former first love and fiancé. She has returned with a pleasurable vengeance to take back her heart which is Eric in everyway inevitably possible. She soons begin to wreak havoc along the northeast region (murdering the innocent once again) in order to have Eric and seduce him to be with her once more. During the conclusion of Season 2, it seems that the former flame of Eric will be successful during her purpose of arrival. She currently lives in New York City due to the fact that she can feel Eric's prescence within a 200 mile distance. Her occupation is a real estate agent within the boroughs of Brooklyn & Manhattan. Ayana Bennett: is the best friend of Camille and also a witch. Her ancestor is Victoria Bennett, whose own ancestors originated from Salem, Massachusetts, but fled the town during the infamous Salem Witch Trials. Jamia Bennett: is the estranged cousin of Ayana and also a witch. Her ancestor is also Victoria Bennett, whose own ancestors originated from Salem, Massachusetts, but fled the town during the infamous Salem Witch Trials. Armand: is a vampire and a close companion to The Old Ones, and the founder of the Sovereign Coven, who is consisted with his adopted siblings Alice and Irina. Armand has an unparalleled gift of compassion; this allowed him to perfect his lifestyle as a "vegetarian" among vampires, to the point that he is able to completely resist the temptation of human blood even if it is in large amounts and pass this restraint to his family. Irina: is a vampire and a close companion to The Old Ones, along with her coven, who is consisted with her adopted siblings Armand and Alice. Like some covens that are inhabited around the world, Irina and her coven also live a "vegetarian" lifestyle, feeding on wild animal blood rather than human blood. Irina initially had a "crush" on Michael, which is shown and described during the earlier years of her immortal life. Irina is very fond of living a very peaceful lifestyle. Alice: is a vampire and a close companion to The Old Ones, along with her coven, who is consisted with her adopted siblings Armand and Irina. During her immortal life, Alice devoted herself as to only consuming the blood of animals, rather than humans. Acquiring a vision about her current siblings not inquiring human vital fluid, Alice joined their triadonal coven and became the individual she is currently today. She is known for her joyful and always happy-go-lucky mood. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength: '''Being an Old One and classified as one of the oldest in the world, he's much stronger than all vampires, werewolves and humans. *'Super Speed: The Old Ones are much faster than all vampires, werewolves and humans. Eric can run with near-teleportation speed. *'''Superior Senses: '''The Old Ones have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste which are greater than all vampires, werewolves, humans. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *Super Agility:' The Old Ones possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Injuries of The Old Ones heal at an extremely, abnormal speed. *'Durability: The Old Ones can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves and humans can without much discomfort or injury. *Mind Compulsion: The Old Ones can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'Immortality: '''The Old Ones are indestructible, and will live forever. *'Lie Detection: The Old Ones are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Vervain Detection' - They are able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. This does not seem to be a supernatural ability, but rather an acquired gift after having lived for nearly three millenniums. *'Emotional Control:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of ones self. *'Angry': When an Old One is furious, it is possible to increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time. *'Dream Manipulation': The Old Ones can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Blood Memories': Through blood, The Old Ones have the ability to see the memories of an individual. *'Day Walking': Due to their ancient justification and age, The Old Ones are able to walk within the illuminations of the sun, without a daylight ring. Weaknesses *Original Magic: a strong channeled magic, which could only be channeled by Lorena (The Original Witch) can kill an Old One, with the exception of André and Gordon. *White Oak Ash Dagger: a dagger (forged by witches), when dipped in ash from the White Oak tree, can be used to temporarily kill an Old One. *White Oak Stake: is the only weapon that can permanently kill an Old One, which originated from an ancient White Oak Tree during the time of the genesis of the vampire race. Attitudes Toward Humans and Personality The Old Ones kept their existence as a secret from other vampires and especially humans. Eric mentions that he has full respect for human beings, knowing that they're conscious is lost in today's society. The Old Ones has demonstrated respect for his manny individuals especially towards each other. The Old Ones has proved to be calm, charming, patient and careful in they're speech. Etymology The title "The Old Ones" may be a term used to refer to the primordial deities, beings of high rank or evolutionary development, as well as a term used to refer to beings who co-existed with early humans according to many religions. Significant Kills The Old Ones have killed a large number of different vampires when they tried to attack the innoncent as in humans. *Connor- killed by Eric *Slater- killed by Eric *Christian- killed by Eric *Tyler- killed by Vincent *Paige- killed by Vincent *Ethan- killed by Michael *Hayden- killed by André *Nyla- killed by Ariana *Werewolves- killed by Camille *Lorena- killed by André & Gordon World.jpg Mike.jpg Eric.jpg DePaula1.jpg Cynthia2.jpg Vincent1.jpg TheHybrid.jpg Crests.jpg|The Old Ones Family Crest!